Just An Experiment
by MsSupreme
Summary: Ever had one of those moments when that little voice in your mind tell you something and you just have to listen to it? I have...R


Me: Yet another one-shot from me XD cos I seem to be on writers block with all my other stories T^T Well anyways please enjoy and review :')

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ever had one of those moments when that little voice in your mind tell you something and you just have to listen to it? I have...

..."Uhhh" I groaned as I smacked my head against my table, I hated homework with a passion, and it was maths which makes me hate it so much more, and guess what it is!? Its algebra! Just kill me now! Riku suggested we get it done so we can enjoy the 6 weeks holiday, but it s so boring.

"Still not getting it huh?" chuckled the voice of my silver haired best friend, I looked up and glared at him, he was smirking slightly, his silver hair hung lazily down his shoulders, he was in a blue top with some baggy blue jeans on.

"What do you think?" I sighed, resting my head on my arms, why did Riku have to be super smart? it s so not fair!

"So you don t then?" He chuckled, I just groaned and nodded, Riku chuckled and stood up "Shift up then and I ll explain it to you" He smiled, I beamed happily at him and shuffled down my desk, he sat beside me with a soft thud "Right what don t you get?" He asked, looking over my homework which was more crossing out than actually answers.

"How about the whole thing?" I groaned, Riku chuckled and nodded

"You owe me big for this" Riku sighed, I crooked my head in confusion before realising he was doing it for me, I beamed happily and hugged him tightly

"Don t forget to make some wrong" I said happily as I released him, Riku chuckled

"I ve been doing this for about 4 years Sora relax" Riku sighed playfully, I smiled happily at him and waited patiently for him to finish, which he was quite quickly "there done now there s no more homework" Riku chuckled

"Thank god why do they give it us it s no fair" I moaned

"Ooo the big bad keyblade master can t do maths" Riku mocked playfully, I glared at him furiously, stupid cocky bastard!

"Shut up" I growled, Riku laughed happily before head locking me and running his knuckles over my skull rapidly, I yelped and quickly jabbed him in his sides, he let me go with a yelp and I pushed him of his chair, causing him to land on his arse. I laughed at the irritated look on his face and the fact I couldn t really see his face cos all his hair was covering it. I heard him let out a growl before shaking his hair out his face. He grabbed me and yanked me to the floor with him, him straddling me. Pinning both my arms above my head with one hand, he had a dark smile on his face "Riku" I muttered, and then the tickling began, I couldn t breath, he is so toast once I get out of his iron grip.

"Say you re sorry" He demanded whilst still tickling me, oh if he thinks I m giving in he is so wrong. I locked my jaw shut to make sure I wouldn t give him the answer he was looking for; instead I growled one short reply to him.

"Fuck you" I growled whilst trying to get out of his grip, Riku chuckled and continued to tickle my sides and well anywhere, thank god he isn t going for my feet, but the last time he did that I nearly broke his nose with a kick to the face...(insert nervous laugh here) but luckily I didn t and now he knows not to tickle my feet, thank god for that! He stopped tickling me and gave me a chance to breath and let my sides gather some form feeling back.

"You look like a cherry" Riku laughed, I glared at him.

"Course I do you ve just tortured me idiot" I sighed, I was still catching my breath, damn I hate him sometimes! Riku just grinned cockily at me, his eyes dancing, for a 17 year old he can be so childish sometimes, but hey I m not better.

"Your own fault" He grinned smartly, one eyebrow raised cockily.

"How is it?" I asked, tilting my head slightly, I m sure he stared this!

"You pushed me to the floor" He smirked, placing both his hands on each side on my head.

"You started it actually" I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest, Riku just laughed at me, he always did. God why am I friends with him?!

"Cos you love him" Replied a cocky voice in my head, it was Roxas, he can talk to me? SINCE WHEN!?

"Roxas?" I muttered, very shocked.

"Yep who else would it be?" he chuckled, I mentally sighed.

"Ok fair one but I do not love Riku" I growled, I heard Roxas laugh lightly.

"Bear in mind I am part of you Sora so I can see this stuff so yes you do" Roxas said smugly, I would glare at him, but there s no face to glare at!

"I. don t. love. Riku" I growled, I could hear Roxas sigh impatiently with me.

"Look! Do you honestly think he would hurt you?" Roxas asked calmly, I gulped "I mean come on think about all he s gone through...for YOU! He turned into Ansem to get me back to YOU so YOU would wake up; he took an eliminating blow from Xemnas for YOU! Do you honestly think he would hurt you?" Roxas asked softly, I sighed.

"I don t know what you want me to do Roxas" I sighed sadly.

"I want you to listen to your feelings and go for it!" Roxas sighed, I gulped.

"I don t know if I can" I sighed.

"You might not have to" Roxas said happily "Right I m off have fun" He chuckled; I swear I will kill him!

"Yo! Helium balloon?" Riku chuckled, I snapped out my daze and saw his face peering at mine, mere inches away from mine. I could practically feel his breath on my face, an eyebrow raised, and his eyes light with amusement. I felt my heart flutter slightly "I got your attention now huh?" He chuckled playfully, damn you Roxas! You could have told me he was talking to me!

"Err sorry" I muttered sheepishly, I felt a blush creep up my neck and onto my cheeks. Jesus Roxas thanks for pointing out my feeling to me! I saw Riku crook his head slightly, his eyes losing their amused look and now were quite clouded "Riku what are you-!?" I was cut off as he gently kissed me, I felt my eyes widen as his slid shut, a small blush creeping across my face.

"Kiss him back" I heard Roxas hiss, I closed my eyes, you best be right about this Roxas or I m coming in there and killing you! I pushed back into the kiss; I felt Riku freeze and pull back. I slid my eyes open and was met by Riku's shocked expression. My eyes shot in any other direction as I felt myself blush deeper, my heart was hammering painfully against my ribs. I felt Riku gently cup my cheek, catching my attention. I looked at him carefully, scared id done something wrong, he had a warm smile on his face. I returned it with a small nervous smile of my own, he lent back down and I met him halfway, my eyes sliding shut as we kissed again.

My arms slid around his neck and knotted in his hair, it was beautifully soft. I gently began to comb my fingers through his hair, whilst his hand on my cheek slid to my neck and behind it, gently knotting in my hair. He brought my face closer to his, deepening the kiss. I felt my eyes flutter for a brief moment as his tongue slid along my lips, I opened slowly as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, and gently encouraged mine to respond. I did so shyly, a small moan echoing from my throat, this guy was a kissing GOD! He pulled back, leaving me breathing heavily. My eyes slowly slid open and met his clouded teal ones, I knew what THAT look meant. But it didn t scare me like I thought it would, this was Riku giving me that heated look, that s made my heart beat madly and a warm feeling to gather in my stomach and...erm...other areas.

Swallowing the nervous lump in my throat I leaned up on one of my arms, the other gently cupping his cheek, and kissed him again. His hand gripped the back of my head and brought me deeper into the kiss. His tongue slid along my lips and I parted happily, moaning slightly. He pushed me back to the floor, both of his hands on each side of my head, mine snaked around his neck. My hands combed through his silky hair. The kiss turned lustful of its own accord as I felt one of Riku s hand rest on my hip. My arms slid down his body and rested on his hips, my thumbs gently rubbing against them. My eyes fluttered for a brief moment as I felt Riku slip his hand up my top and run it over my stomach, causing my back to arch slightly. This guy is a major tease I swear! And I bloody love it.

He smirked against my lips and grabbed the hem of my shirt. I raised my arms as he removed it completely. I shivered slightly as a breeze hit me; he trailed his lips down my jaw and neck, occasionally nipping at my skin. When he reached my collarbone he bit down causing a small gasp to escape me and my head to tilt in the opposite direction, giving him better access. A soft moan escaped my lips as he kissed down my chest and to the rim of my jeans, my head tilted backwards as he kissed back up, a gasp escaping my lips as I felt him roll one of my nipples between his teeth. I felt my hands claw at the carpet beneath me as my back arched. I felt him smile before releasing it and kissing me again, my arms snaking around his side. If he thinks he gets to keep his top on now he is so fucking wrong!

I ran my hand under his top and up his back and ran my finger up and down his spine. I couldn t stop the smile that spread across my face as his back dipped towards me. I ran my other hand up the front of his top slowly; I could actually feel him shiver. Luckily he got my hint and removed his top, me quickly glancing at him. I mean sure I had seen it before, but now I was actually noticing small things, like the fact Riku had one of his nipples pierced. I brought his lips back to mine once I had done looking at him, his tongue ran along my lips and I parted happily, moaning as his tongue slipped into my mouth and rubbed against mine. His hand gently skimmed over my stomach, mine were tracing his chest, and I did notice the small shiver Riku did when my hand brushed against his nipple ring. I grinned inwardly and grasped the ring between my fingers and gave it a quick twist, my other hand doing the same to his other nipple, he pulled back and gasped lightly against my lips. I grinned and continued to twist them between my fingers as I kissed down his neck, the noises he was making were like music to my ears.

I knew where this was going to end, and it didn t even worry me, Roxas was right, I do love Riku and have done for some time. I know he wouldn t hurt me so I released his nipples and slid my hands down his body. I grinned as I felt Riku sigh shakily against my shoulder. My hand rested above his jeans as my lips slid up to his to kiss him again. I felt Riku place a hand on my chest and push me back to the floor. I grinned into the kiss before slowly undoing his jeans. I felt his hand on my chest slid down and undo mine before pulling them off with a quick motion, impatient much! But I can t really talk as I did the same to him. I felt myself blush crimson as he hooked his finger around the rim of my boxers. He ran his finger along the front of them, pulling them from my skin slightly, doing this slowly lowered them. It was safe to say I was nervous, my cheeks heated up as my head turned to the side, one of my arms came up and covered my eyes as I scrunched them shut out of nerves.

"Don t be shy" I heard Riku whisper into my ear, it was soft and comforting. His hand ran over my side, I moved my arm from my eyes and slowly opened them. I saw Riku smiling softly at me "Your beautiful" He muttered against my lips before kissing me. My eyes slid shut as my arms wrapped around his neck, my cheeks heated up even more at his comment. I felt his hand run over my stomach and rest on my pelvis. I ran one of my hands up and down his spine, his back dipping towards me again. I smiled slightly before gasping against Riku s lips as he grabbed me. He took the chance to push his tongue into my mouth, his hand started to move slowly, I pulled back and bit my lip, my head tilting backwards and my back arching as he quickened his pace, sure I was no stranger to 'self-service' but this was something else completely. A moan slipped through my bitten lips as he quickened his pace again.

"This alright?" I heard him whisper against my ear, he sounded smug and nervous at the same time. I sighed shakily, not trusting my voice so I just nodded. I felt him grin against my ear before pulling on the lobe with his teeth and rolling it. I moaned loudly as my hands clawed at the carpet beneath me. I felt him scrap his teeth down my throat, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I brought my hand up to my mouth to bite on my knuckle to help hide the noises that were trying to escape my mouth. I felt him squeeze me before stopping, I whimpered against my knuckle as the loss. I felt his lips skim up to my ear and quickly pull on the lobe. He grabbed the wrist of my hand I was biting and whispered "Don t try to keep quiet. I want to hear every little noise you make."

I gulped slightly and released my knuckle from my mouth. I felt him grin against my ear and continue his slick movements whilst pinning that arm above my head. I moaned loudly, my cheeks flushing as I did. I felt him smirk against my neck again before trailing his tongue down my throat, causing a shiver to run through my body as I continued to moan and writhe beneath him. He bit down hard on my collarbone, causing me to yelp out at the sudden and quick stab of pain, he also released the arm he had pinned above my head. I groaned loudly as he licked at the spot he had just bitten, his lips kissed to my nipples before taking one into his mouth. My stomach began to coil slowly and I knew I wasn t going to last much longer, and it seemed Riku knew this to as with one final stroke he let go of me...much to my disappointment. I groaned in disapproval.

"Don t want this to end to soon" He purred against my neck before gently sucking on it. I groaned again and clawed at the carpet. I wanted more than his hand on me...Hell I wanted more than his mouth. I wanted all of him! I opened my eyes as I felt him shift above me, his hands on either side of me. His eyes were near black with lust, mine probably looking the exact same. I was panting lightly as I pushed myself up and pressed my lips to his, my teeth gripping his bottom lip before pulling back slightly and pulling on it before letting it go. He sighed shakily, seeming to be holding back for some reason...unless he didn t want to rush me?

I gently nipped at his jaw line, earning a small hissing noise from him. I tried to stop the small smile from forming on my face but I couldn t. I trailed my lips along his jaw and to his neck before biting and sucking at the smooth skin there. I heard Riku groan against my ear and it had to be one of the sexiest noises I ve ever heard. I continued this for a few more minutes until I was sure I had left a mark and then trailed my lips to his neck. I wrapped one of my arms around his back and dipped my hand down the back of his boxers and scraping my nails along his cheeks, earning myself another moan from Riku. One of his hands gripped my back and slid down to my hips and gripped there. I got his hint and bucked my hips into his causing wondrous friction between our hard members. We both moaned loudly at the contact as I continued to buck into his hips. I groaned loudly and slid my lips up to his ear; I was going to voice what I needed.

"Riku" I whispered against his ear, well aware of the desperation in my voice. "I need you in me, Riku, please!" I begged breathlessly into his ear, my voice cracking on his name. I felt Riku s body tense in shock above me. I pulled back enough to look into his eyes. They were dark still but shock showed clearly.

"You sure Sora?" He asked softly, pressing his forehead against mine, never once breaking eye contact with me. My breath hitched when I saw the desire in his eyes mixed with worry.

"Never been surer of anything in my life" I said softly, my breath ghosting over his lips before I kissed him softly, tenderly. He cupped the back of my head and kissed me back with the same tenderness. It was in this moment I knew I wouldn t regret letting him into my heart. He pulled back and smiled softly at me. I returned it before whispering "I love you" tenderly. His eyes widened and filled with a kind of gleeful shock before his face broke into a full blown grin.

"I love you too Sora" He said happily before kissing me again. I moaned against his mouth whilst he gently pushed me back to the floor. I grabbed the hem of his underwear and pulled it down his hips before he slid them of completely. He pulled back before holding three fingers in front of my mouth. I wrapped one of my hands around his wrist before taking them into my mouth and sucking lightly on them and swirling my tongue around them. I heard a shaky sigh come from Riku before I pulled back. I felt him trail his hand down my body before stopping at my arse, I felt him nibble at my hip before slipping a finger into me whilst I was distracted. It was an odd feeling; it did burn though but only slightly. I scrunched my eyes shut tightly as I felt him move his finger around, stroking my inner walls. his free hand gently grabbed me again and began stroking me to try and distract me from the strange new feelings.

"Relax" He whispered against my ear before gently pulling on it. I took a deep breath and willed my body to relax, which it did after a few deep breaths. Riku kissed me again and slipped his tongue into my mouth again to help distract me further as I felt him push a second finger in. I pulled back with a hiss at the pain that came with the action and scrunched my eyes shut. He continued to pump them in and out at a slow pace, running kisses along my neck and collarbone, the pain slowly vanishing at the gentle movements of both his fingers and lips. My back arched and a long, loud moan escaped my throat as spikes of intense pleasure shot through me suddenly. I felt him smirk against my neck.

"What was that?" I gasp out; my body slowly rocking into Riku s fingers now as he gently started scissoring me. He pulled back from my neck and grinned at me, his eyes pure black now with a slim line of teal around the edge. He leaned down and ran his tongue along the shell of my ear before more spikes of pleasure shot through me, causing my back to arch again and another loud moan to escape.

"That is your prostate" He said seductively before pressing it again and enticing the same reaction from me "Feels good doesn t it?" He grinned as he continued to stretch me and tease me, turning me into a moaning mess below him. I didn t even realise he slipped a third finger into me until I felt all 3 stretching me, causing a slight burn I was now familiar with. I could feel my stomach coiling again.

"Riku, now, please!" I begged, my voice dripping with need. I felt him pull his fingers pull out before skimming his lips back to mine and slipping his tongue into my mouth and wrapping it around mine. He pulled back and leaned back, his hands resting on my bent knees that were resting against his ribs. I blushed slightly as his eyes trailed over me before coming back to meet mine. I was still panting slightly as he looked at me. I could see in his eyes that he was still worried about this so I shifted myself slightly before pushing myself up and kissing him, my hands gripping his neck. One of his hands came and rested behind my head pulling me deeper into the kiss. I pulled back and gave a shy smile before lying back down and spreading my legs. I heard him take a deep breath, his eyes closing for a moment before he opened them again and nodded to me. I smiled at him and began telling my body to relax. He lent down and quickly kissed me before skimming his lips to my ear.

"It ll hurt for a bit but I promise I ll make you feel good" He whispered seductively causing me to moan and arch into him. I felt him grin against my neck before pulling back again. He raised a hand to his mouth and spat on it before lowering it to her lubricate his dick. I grabbed his wrist and placed my other hand on his chest, his eyes met mine and I gave him a quick grin before pushing him backwards, causing him to fall backwards and land on his back. He looked slightly startled for a moment before a sly grin appeared on his lips. I returned the grin as I settled between his legs, his dick resting in front of my mouth. I blew against it gently, enticing a loud hiss from Riku and a harsh glare warning me to get on with it. I smile saucily before licking a stripe from tip to base and back up before opening my lips and sucking on the head. Riku s hands flew into my hair as a loud moan came from his throat. I placed one hand on his hip to help hold him down. I hollowed my cheeks before sliding my mouth further down, relaxing my throat as I did, until my nose rested in his pubic hair. I grinned around my mouthful as Riku groaned and tightened his hands in my hair. I closed my eyes, concentrated, and swallowed causing Riku to moan brokenly and attempt to thrust into my mouth. As I pulled back slowly, making sure to run my tongue over the underside and through the slit on the head. He groaned loudly whilst I licked my lips slowly, Riku s eyes following the movement with black eyes before growling slightly and pushing me back to the floor, him hovering over me. I was panting slightly again as Riku trailed his hands down my sides, along my thighs and under my knees before lifting them up to rest over his shoulders. He pressed forward and quickly kissed my lips, offering a soft smile which I returned, albeit shyly.

"Please" I whispered, my arms hooking around his neck. I gasped and scrunched my eyes shut as he began pushing into me. My nails dragged long his shoulders as I bit my lip, trying not to whimper, this hurt more than his fingers did. When he eventually stopped, his pelvis flush against my arse, my eyes had watered and some had slid down my face. He kissed me deeply and passionately whilst rubbing my sides to try and distract me from the pain.

"You ok?" He said with a strained voice, I knew it was from trying not to move, to give me time to adjust to it all. I took a deep breath and nodded, the pain was vanishing it slowly. I swallowed before opening my eyes and flexing my hands. I gently shifted my hips, the pain was still there but now I could feel the pleasure of being so full as well. Riku groaned against my ear but didn t move.

"Move Riku" I said softly, my nails dug into his shoulders as he pulled out slightly before pushing back in. He continued this until on the tip remained before pushing back in, by this point I was moaning softly and tentatively pushing my hips back to meet his thrusts, the soft pace however wasn t nearly satisfying enough. "Harder Riku please" I groaned, I cheeks flushing only slightly at what I had just said. He growled against my neck before pulling put and slamming back in, causing me to moan louder. He continued the brutal pace, one of my legs had slipped down and wrapped around his waist as I pushed back against every thrust. His hands were on my hips in a tight grip, helping him to push and pull me to meet this thrusts. My back arched and I screamed as Riku hit my prostate head on, my hands racking across his back as he continue to ram into my prostate, enticing silent screams from me. The coil in the pit of my stomach was getting tighter and tighter, and warmer and warmer "So close" I moaned, my other leg slipping down to wrap down his waist, helping to pull him deeper.

"Me too" He groaned into my neck. His movements still harsh and fast. He began biting and licking at my neck, one of his hands sliding between my legs to grab me and pump me in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck!" I yelped at the dual pleasure, Riku grinned against my neck and continued, this caused my back to arch, my legs to tighten around his waist further and my nails to rack across his back causing Riku to hiss against my neck before licking a stripe up to my ear before running his tongue along the shell of my ear before biting it. I screeched as I came long and hard, my vision exploding white, my back arching of the floor. Riku s hands gripped my hips tighter as he yelled into my neck, flooding me with his seed. He thrust in a few more times to ride out this orgasm before collapsing on top of me. we were both breathing deeply, my eyes were shut and my arms splayed above my head. I felt him pull out before rolling of me and onto his back beside me. I felt his arm slip under my neck and gently being to comb through my hair causing a small smile to appear on my face and a happy sigh to escape my mouth. I shuffled closer until we were lying next to each other, my head resting on his shoulder.

"You ok?" Riku said in a slightly strained voice. I opened my eyes and tilted my head up to look at his face. His eyes were normal again now, the teal colour perfectly visible now. He has a slightly flush over the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks. He had a content smile on his face. I smiled up at him.

"Yeah I feel fine" I said happily, turning onto my side and snuggling into his side, his arms slipping down to wrap around my waist, gently running his hands up and down my sides. My arm slid onto his chest and rested there whilst my head stayed on his shoulder.

"Good I m glad" He said softly, I felt him kiss the top of my head and I couldn t stop the happy grin that appeared on my face. My hand started gently drawing invisible patterns on his chest.

"Is this the time I say I told you so?" I heard Roxas's voice inside my head, I mentally rolled my eyes at him before mentally smacking him, and I heard him yelp before settling down next to Riku, finally feeling content and happy, when I realised something.

"Did we really just do that on my bedroom floor when there a bed over there?" I said with a slightly shocked voice. I felt Riku begin to shake before bursting into laughter, me soon following.

"I guess we did" He laughed as he sat up me doing the same. He looked at me with a soft smile before cupping the back of my head with his hand and kissing me softly. I pressed back as one of his arms wrapped around my waist, the other slipped from my head to hook up my legs. I yelped as he picked me up, the movement sending a slight jolt of pain up my spine, causing me to hiss slightly. "Sorry" he muttered before laying me softly on the bed, him lying beside me before pulling the cover over us. His arms wrapping around me and pulling my back to his chest.

"It s ok, well worth it" I sighed, snuggling against him before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep with a small content smile on my face.

Well what do you think? Been forever since I've wrote anything so I hope this is ok R&R 


End file.
